Traditionally, insurance services have been provided using written documentation. This documentation typically has included information brochures, written quotes, policies and other documentation to enable an insurance provider to enter a contractual arrangement with a customer.
In more recent times, insurance providers have made some of this documentation available over networks such as the Internet and also insurance providers have made available options for paying policies electronically.